The Arza Gehnsen Story
by ThePQ4
Summary: Arza Gehnsen has newly moved back to Smallville. She befreinds our own Mr. Clark Kent...but is she hiding a few...powers from him? I'm not exactly sure what this plot is yet...I'll get one...just not in the first few chapters.
1. Chapter One

Arza Gehnsen sat in her new history class, a dreamy looking "dish" as her old friends would have called him, sat across from her taking notes. Her own notebook was filled with word-by-word notes, of stories, and other tid bits of information that the teacher had been giving them. Most of it was written in short hand, which even she herself didn't actually understand.  
  
"Hey…" The dreamy dish leaned over, "Do you want to borrow the notes we've taken the last few weeks? We're having a test on Friday…"  
  
Arza stared at his hand, where he held out his complete notebook of History notes. It was an obviously much-used notebook. With a worn cover, and several some-what rude comments written over the front; The pages inside were no better, with ripped pages, some falling out, their perforated pages having ripped, and the corner's bent.  
  
"Sure…" She took the notebook, "But don't you need it?"  
  
"No. I just bought a new notebook. He held up the clean notebook, and smiled, "What's your name?"  
  
"Mr. Kent…all conversation should be held outside of class during passing periods…Not during my History lesson."  
  
"Sorry…" He looked down at his desk sheepishly.  
  
Arza set his old notebook in her lap, and began to catch up on her notes again. He'd set her back by a few sentences. That was okay. One of Mr. Hiroshima's stories might not be complete in her notebook. It would at least save on paper. She had a feeling he talked a lot.  
  
"What's your name?" Mr. Kent asked, turning to her again, after Mr. Hiroshima had turned back to his board.  
  
"Arza."  
  
"Arza what?"  
  
"Gehnsen."  
  
"I'm Clark." They shook hands across the isle, and to say the least, Arza felt kind of like an idiot doing it.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Mr. Kent, I don't want to have to give you a detention."  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
__  
  
"So, what's the scoop with this new girl?" Chloe began sorting things out on her plate, which was mainly filled with what most people called "rabbit food", which was because, as she was telling everyone, 'she was trying to maintain her shape'.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I think we all saw you talking to her. What's her name, where's she from?"  
  
"Her name is Arza, and I don't know were she's from."  
  
"Oh! There she is!" Chloe stood, "Arza!"  
  
The girl picked up her head, to look at Chloe confused.  
  
"Come on over here, and sit with us?"  
  
Still slightly confused, she followed the order, and picked up her plate of greasy school food, and made her way over.  
  
"Hi. I'm Chloe." She stuck out her hand, and smiled.  
  
"Hi…I'm Arza, but I guess you already know that…" She shook her hand, and set her tray down.  
  
"So…Were are you from?"  
  
"South. I was born up here, but we moved when I was like ten. I was home schooled before then."  
  
"Really? Wow." Chloe began sifting through her salad.  
  
"Yea. We moved back, because my Dad was promoted at LuthorCorp."  
  
"Hey, whose the chick?" Pete whispered to Clark as he sat.  
  
"Arza. The new girl." Clark whispered back, "I think we should save her from Chloe."  
  
"Maybe your right…" Pete nodded, "Chloe…did you know that your deadline was pushed up?"  
  
"What? He didn't! He's already pushed it up twice!" She got up from the table, "I'll be back."  
  
Clark nodded as Chloe walked away, "Nice work, Pete."  
  
"Thanks." He nodded, "Now let's leave before she comes back…" 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, I just thought I'd add after the rude review (It wasn't a flame…which would have been nice…but that's okay), that I have only seen four episodes, (For those who've read Clex Theory, that's right! I've seen another, and when my Aunt comes home next weekend I will hopefully see two more! –Side note; I did! I watched Stray, and the new one, where he turns people to ashes!), so don't blame me for wrong names…I've put "Sam" In my other story…How do you know he wasn't another character? Maybe I don't like Pete, and think He's full of himself (I do kind of like in Leech, after the basketball game…), but anyway, I'm going to shut up, and start writing again. BTW, I don't own any of the books listed in this chapter…I don't remember who does…'sept for Chris Lynch. He owns Slot Machine.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
"The library?" Clark asked, looking at Pete.  
  
"Yea. It's the only place Chloe won't think of to look for us."  
  
"Remind me again why we're hiding from her? She seemed nice." Arza ran her hands along the bookshelf to her right, although careful not to touch any of the book titles.  
  
"Looking for a good read?" Clark asked, pulling out a random book from the shelf, "Oh…I remember reading this. It was quite stupid actually."  
  
Arza giggled, looking at the novel, Hard Love, which she had read also, "I liked it. My question is, why did you read it? I'd think you were more of a…Slot Machine type." She pulled the book from the shelf.  
  
Clark wrinkled his nose at the book, "I'm not good at sports."  
  
"Not true…" Pete broke between the two of them, "You play basketball pretty well when your not so uptight about it."  
  
Clark sighed, and placed Hard Love back on the shelf, "That was a one time deal."  
  
"Oh! Do you want your history notes back?" Arza reached into her shoulder bag to get the ragged notebook.  
  
"Your finished with it?"  
  
"Yea. I had a study hall last hour." She handed it to him, "I see you like to stray a lot from Mr. Hiroshima's lessons."  
  
Clark smiled, "It's not my fault the man is boring."  
  
"Okay, so you two stay here and flirt, I'm going to go finish lunch, and tell Chloe you guys got side tracked."  
  
"Later Pete." Clark smiled, looking down at his notebook.  
  
They heard the door shut quietly behind them.  
  
"So, what do you recommend?" Arza asked, looking at the books again.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't read much. At least books from here. I probably read them all my freshman year."  
  
Arza replied breezily, "I know how that goes."  
  
"Would you like a little tour of Smallville? I mean get reacquainted with the place?" Clark asked, looking at her, wondering why it was so hard for him to ask her to take her on a tour.  
  
She looked at him, from glancing at the books, "Sure." She shrugged, "How about tomorrow after school?"  
  
"I'll check with my folks, but that should be fine."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then." She turned away as the bell rang.  
  
__  
  
The next day, the two strolled along Smallville, Clark pointing out various stores, or ex-stores, and spots around Smallville as Arza listened, stirring the slushy she'd bought with her straw-spoon.  
  
"Isn't there an old flower shop around here, connected to a movie theater?"  
  
"Oh. Yea. It's moved across town, to a smaller shop. Lana Lang's aunt owned it. Now it's a bookstore, and coffee shop."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." She tossed the near empty cup into a near by trashcan.  
  
"That still had slush in it."  
  
"Yea, but that's like fifty percent backwash, Clark."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Believe what you will, but it was."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"I believe you were pointing out some sites of the town…" Arza pulled a pair of gloves out of her jacket pocket.  
  
"Where do you live?" Clark asked, looking down at her.  
  
"A few blocks over." She nodded in the direction of her new house.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home? I told my Mom I'd be home by six." Clark smiled.  
  
"Yea. Sure. I'd like that." She smiled.  
  
"So, how do you like Smallville so far?"  
  
"It's okay. It's small, and I'm used to having more to do. I guess it's all right though." She pulled her gloves on.  
  
"Oh." Clark shoved his hands on his pockets, "Um…Do you want to go out sometime? Go see a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure, Clark. I'd like that." Arza smiled.  
  
It was silent, until Arza stopped in front of a large, looming, white house that was in bad need of a paint job. "Here it is."  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"I know it's not much." She shrugged, "It's nice on the inside. We're going to do some remodeling and painting this summer." Arza looked up at the building, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Maybe some other time. I really better get back home."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Clark." She opened the gate, and slipped inside.  
  
"Tomorrow." He nodded, smiling. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: …Ummm…Well…I haven't updated this story, mainly because I've been getting good reviews on my HP fics (which you should read if you haven't!), and I'm trying to work on my Clex fic, and all my slashy fics…because for some reason, Slash just appeals more to me. ::shrug:: Anyway…R/R!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Arza sat in her newly decorated bedroom. She didn't notice much as she picked up a book, ungloved.  
  
"Un-guard!" A voice sprang from behind her.  
  
She turned. A fellow, clad in olden daywear was standing in her bedroom, waving around a huge sword.  
  
"Oh crap…" She sighed, looking down at the romance novel in her hands, "I should know better then that already!" She closed the book, and tossed it onto the bed, pulling her gloves on, "Sorry dude…you have to go." She shoved him out of her room. Hopefully in a few minutes he would disappear, and then she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
Arza looked at her hands. She hated her hands. They did horrible things to her life, her hands. She couldn't pick up anything with words on it, or suddenly a sort of "copy" of what she was touching would appear…sort of like…she glanced at the name in the book…Justin out there.  
  
Arza pulled on her gloves, and then tossed the romance novel across the room to the shelf. Along with her weird "making-things-come-to-life" power, she also had minor telepathic abilities…She didn't use them as often as everyone thought she did. She found it annoying to be able to finish people's sentences.  
  
She looked at her hands again. It was easy to shut off her telepathy…her other power wasn't as easy.  
  
"Arza!" Her mother called happily, "Are you home?"  
  
"Yea, ma! I'm upstairs!" She opened the door. Justin was still here, waving around his sword.  
  
"Oh my gosh…" Her mother saw Justin, "Whose this?"  
  
"Justin…he's out of that stupid romance novel I was reading."  
  
"Oh…well, could you get him to put that sword away?"  
  
"Justin." Arza set a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Eh, young miss? A battlefield is no place for ye!"  
  
She sighed, "This is NOT a battlefield…"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Give me this…" She took the sword from him, "Holy Jesus!"  
  
"Oh yes, dear…those are heavy." Her mother called.  
  
"Go sit somewhere, until you disappear." Justin found himself pushed down onto the stairs.  
  
"Yes, fair maiden!" He sat calmly, and watched as she dragged his sword down the stairs.  
  
"So," Her mother, Lyn Gehnsen, started, "Did you make any friends? You never told me what's been happening at school. We haven't exactly talked since we got here…"  
  
"Yea…I met a few people." Arza sat on the floor, taking a bag of groceries into her lap, "Pete seemed nice enough…he's in some of my classes. Chloe is the editor of the school newspaper…she's okay. She seems kind of…nosey, even for a journalist. Clark is pretty cool though. He took me around town today after school. Showed me some of the sites of Smallville, I guess." She smiled, putting away the tin cans.  
  
"That was nice of him."  
  
"Yea…it was." Arza nodded.  
  
"So…" Her mother looked down at her daughter from where she was putting away some of the perishable items in a higher cupboard, "Anything interesting going on in classes?"  
  
"Not really…nothing I don't know all ready." Arza shrugged.  
  
The pair was silent for a few minutes, before Lyn spoke again, "So…do you want to go out for dinner, or-"  
  
"Lets eat in…go out for 'drinks' afterwards." Arza nodded.  
  
"Okay…that's fine." Lyn nodded, "What do you want-"  
  
"I'll make dinner." Arza offered.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You bring Napoleon into my house… You offer to make dinner… Is something wrong?"  
  
"His name is Justin…and he nothing like Napoleon, Ma." Arza shook his head, "No, I just want to…do something, that's all."  
  
"Take it you don't have homework?"  
  
"Mom, I haven't had homework since I was in the fifth grade." Arza sighed.  
  
"Ah…I seem to remember you having a few reports that you worked on at home."  
  
"That's not homework, Ma…that's a report…you have to work on it at home. Homework, is what a study hall is for."  
  
"And I take it that you have a few of those?"  
  
"I have like two…" She shrugged.  
  
"Fine…you make dinner…I'm going to go lie down for a little while."  
  
"You do that, Ma…"  
  
__  
  
"Hey…" Clark slid sneakily up next to Arza the next morning.  
  
"Howdy."  
  
"Howdy?"  
  
"Why do people always think it weird when I say Howdy, like you people say Hey? There is no difference-"  
  
"Is it just me, or are you a little crabby this morning?"  
  
"I met Lana Lang last night…" She rolled her eyes, "I think she must be nosier then Chloe."  
  
"Lana? Really? I've always kind of liked her."  
  
Arza shrugged, "I dunno. She was asking questions all over the place of like where I lived before, and all this junk…"  
  
Clark nodded, "I understand, I think."  
  
Arza smiled, "Yea, anyway…"  
  
"Anyway." Clark walked along side of her down the hallway, "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Tonight…I will be sitting alone in my house, eating leftover Mac and Cheese, while watching old reruns of I Dream of Genie…"  
  
"Sounds interesting…" Clark nodded, "Would you like to come over? We can still watch I Dream of Genie…I'm not sure about the leftover Mac though…"  
  
Arza smiled, "I could always bring it…I keep forgetting it's just me, and Mom, so I make a lot of food…I'm used to having a full house."  
  
"Why is it just you and your mom?"  
  
"Well, my Dad works a lot. I haven't seen him in a few weeks to be honest. He rents an apartment closer to his office…the twins, Ranan, and Elizabeth live with my Aunt in Edge City, and my older brother, Blaze, is Metropolis working for a packing company."  
  
"So your basically all over?"  
  
"Yea." She nodded.  
  
"You're still wearing your gloves."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Aren't you going to take them off?" He asked.  
  
"No." She shrugged.  
  
"Weird girl…" Clark smiled, "I'll see you later. My class is the other way."  
  
"Bye Clark. I'll see you at lunch." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.  
  
Clark looked around for Arza as he waked into the cafeteria. He didn't see her sitting next to Chloe or Pete as he shifted his gaze around the room. He sat down, slightly disappointed next to Pete, "Have either of you seen Arza?"  
  
"I think I saw her sitting next to Lana actually." Chloe shrugged, stabbing her fork into her salad.  
  
"Lana? She hates Lana." Clarke turned around towards the table where Lana sat with her own friends. Sure enough, looking all prim and proper, sat Arza making polite conversation, "I better go save her."  
  
"Let them talk, Clark. There's nothing wrong with it." Chloe shrugged. She was beginning to find that she no longer needed to worry about Lana.Arza Gehnsen was the new chick on Clark's mind.  
  
"I guess." Clark turned back around, and stared down at his hands for a few moments, before Arza came to sit next to them.  
  
"Howdy."  
  
"Why were you talking to Lana? I thought you didn't like Lana." Was the first thing out of Clark's mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
"I was talking with Lana because you weren't here yet. I was ALSO talking to Lana because we got stuck doing out History report together if you remember." Arza smiled, "If I remember correctly you are ALSO in our group."  
  
Clark smiled, "Yea.I forgot about it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you want to come over to MY house tonight and do research? Lana said that would work for her."  
  
"Sure." Clark shrugged, "If we can't do it at your house though, I'm sure we could do it at my place."  
  
"Okay. I don't see why my mom wouldn't let us though." Arza shrugged, "You'll just have to excuse the millions of card board boxes lying around.Oh crap! Me and you were going to watch I Dream of Genie reruns tonight!"  
  
"It's okay. We can rain check it."  
  
"But I might only have left over Macaroni and Cheese tonight."  
  
"I'm sure we'll all live." Clark smiled.  
  
__  
  
"So, you like Arza?" Pete asked, as he and Clark pushed their way through the halls of Smallville High (A/N: That's right, isn't it?).  
  
"Yea I like her. I mean.I mean as a friend, of course I like her."  
  
"No, I'm talking about something much, much different my friend." Pete shook his head, as they ducked into their chem. class.  
  
"I'm sure you are, and I assure you Pete, that I feel absolutely nothing for Arza, and I'm quite sure I never will."  
  
"I wouldn't BE so sure if I were you, Clark." Pete took out one of his notebooks, and sat down almost daintily in the chair.  
  
"Well, your not me, so just lay off."  
  
"I'm GLAD I'm not you." Pete rolled his eyes, "Oh great.look at who just strolled in."  
  
__  
  
Arza looked around her new chem. class. They'd had to switch her schedule around, because the cooking class she had wanted to take that hour had been filled. Apparently people didn't like chemistry very much.there were only about six people in the room.  
  
"Arza! Over here!" Clark ushered her over.  
  
"And you say you don't like her." Pete mulled the sentence over, "You are such a liar."  
  
"Bite me Pete." Clark made the move to smack him over the back of his head, but Pete ducked.  
  
Arza rolled her eyes, "Boys will be boys I suppose."  
  
"Ah.class.I seems we have a new student with us today." Mr. Saint Claire's voice was breezy and mysterious sounding. He was a young man, aging only about 35. Most of the girls found him "quite dreamy", even if he WAS more then 10 years older then them, "I believe it was.Arza?"  
  
Arza nodded, feeling a sudden attraction to this older man. Then again, a lot of girls her age liked older guys, "Yea."  
  
Clark sighed, and looked away from her. He hated it when girls got all misty eyed around Mr. Saint Claire. He didn't understand it. Then again, he wasn't a girl.  
  
"Clark, and Pete?" Mr. Saint Claire stood over them, "Could you please fill Arza in on what we've been going over?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Saint Claire." Clark smiled at him, "I'd be happy to."  
  
__  
  
Later that night, Arza, Clark, and Lana sat in Arza's cluttered living room.  
  
"Okay.so the Japanese are basically plagiarists?" Clark asked.  
  
"No." Arza smiled, "They take ideas from other countries, and PERFECT them. They don't completely STEAL them." She closed her history book, "Like if you wanted like a REALLY good computer, you'd want a Japanese one, because number one, you can probably get it cheaper, and number two, it'll last longer, it's faster, and you've got more storage space."  
  
"I'll stick to my Compaq." Lana smiled.  
  
"Yea. Me too." Arza looked down at the cover of her history book, and her gloved hands.  
  
"So.what are we all doing here?" Clark asked, leaning against the chair behind him.  
  
"No idea. I guess we're just going to divide this stuff, and go our separate ways?" Arza shrugged, holding up the Syllabus Mr. Hiroshima had handed out earlier that day.  
  
"Okay." Clark took the paper out of her hand, and removed a pair of scissors from his binder, cutting the paper into three pieces, handing them out to each of them.  
  
"Okay, I can't handle maps." Arza looked down at her slip.  
  
"Okay. I'll do maps. You can do the report work. I'm to lazy to do that anyway." Clark switched paper with her.  
  
"Hey.I think we can catch the end of Jeannie?" Arza smiled at him, "And I believe I can get us some left over Mac."  
  
Lana gave them both weird looks, "Is it okay if I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure. It's out in the hall." Arza nodded in the general direction, "Can't miss it."  
  
Clark watched Lana get up off the floor, and exit the room, "I think we scared her."  
  
"Let her be scared." Arza moved closer to him, and picked up the TV remote, and the remote for the satellite, "Anyway, would you like to stay here and watch Greenacres with me?"  
  
"Oh yea. I can't think of anyone else I would rather watch Greenacres with." Clark put and arm behind her on the couch, his fingers falling slighting on her shoulder, "I mean that old guy, and the chick! The chick is hot! And that pig! That pig is amazing."  
  
Arza giggled, "You know as much about Greenacres as I do."  
  
Clark smiled, "Yea.I don't watch it that much."  
  
"I could see that." Arza smiled, and Clark bit his lip, pushing back his smile, "I really shouldn't though. My Dad probably wants some help with chores."  
  
"Okay." Arza shrugged.  
  
"How about we rain check it?" He asked, "We could.rent movies or something? Say this weekend?"  
  
"Okay." She nodded, "I'll ask my Mom about it."  
  
"You could come over to my house. I could show you around the farm."  
  
"I'd like that." She smiled.  
  
"Okay. This weekend then."  
  
"I can show you to the door if you like."  
  
"I'd like that." Clark nodded. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.  
  
"So, what do you want to watch first?" Clark asked, hold the tapes, "The comedy, the drama, or the horror flick I got for my parents?"  
  
"Mmm. tough choice. I could use a laugh, I don't really feel like crying, and I highly doubt you want to hold me all night.so I guess the comedy." She nodded.  
  
"I don't mind holding you.really." Clark shrugged.  
  
Arza smiled, "Whatever you want Clark. Doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Well, I've seen this five times." He set one of the movies down, "And this.I heard was really stupid-"  
  
"Then why did you rent it?"  
  
".So I could see if it was really as stupid as people said it was." Clark looked innocently at her.  
  
"Ah. Good point." She crossed her legs under her as she sat down on the couch, "So.what are we watching?"  
  
"You'll see." He shrugged, popping one of the tapes into the VCR, and sitting down next to her.  
  
Arza smiled a little bit, moving a little bit closer to Clark, who in a some what cliché manner put his arm over her shoulders.  
  
__  
  
"So, what did you think?" Clark asked, prying himself from Arza.  
  
"I'm going to have nightmares for a week."  
  
Clark laughed, "It wasn't THAT scary, was it?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? The way they all ganged up on her and MURDERD her like that? That was. whoa."  
  
"Would you like me to drive you home now, or shall we watch the comedy to get your mind off of the horror?"  
  
"I think I better be getting home." She glanced at the clock, "It's getting late."  
  
"Your welcome to stay the night." Clark offered, "I mean we have an extra bedroom." "Thanks for the offer, Clark, but I think I had better be getting home." She smiled.  
  
"Okay. Just let me grab my keys." Clark hoisted himself up from the couch, "I'll be right back."  
  
Arza crossed her arms, and waited silently for Clark to return a few moments later. Whilst waiting, she glanced over Martha Kent's collection of books on a shelf in the living room. Not being able to help herself, she moved over to the shelf glancing over the titles.  
  
Clark moved silently into the doorway, watching her as she pulled on her gloves before sliding her finger over the titles.  
  
"Ah, Arza?" He asked, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Oh! Sure." She turned, and smiled, "Just looking at the books."  
  
A few moments later, the two sat in Clark's truck, and Clark decided to bring up the question about the gloves.  
  
"Why did you put your gloves on when you were looking at my Mom's books?"  
  
"Well, we were leaving. I just put them on-"  
  
"I think we both know that's crap, Arza." He glanced at her for a moment.  
  
Arza bit her lip, "Okay, this is going to sound really stupid, and weird."  
  
"I'm used to weird." Clark remembered all of the weird things that happened to him.  
  
"Okay. just.don't get freaked out or anything." Arza tried her best to prepare him, "When I touch things. like books, or even magazines, and catalogs, or containers. what ever it is inside, or whatever I happen to be touching at the time. well.it comes to life."  
  
"It comes to life?"  
  
"Yea. Like the other day, I chucked a romance novel across my room, and suddenly there was the stupid main character, Justin, in my room. and I mean he's the most annoying person ever." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"They come to life?"  
  
"Yea." Arza nodded.  
  
".To be honest, that isn't the weirdest thing ever." Clark shook his head, "There was the guy who turned people to ashes. Ryan could read minds. Rickman and his 'power of persuasion'. No, people coming alive from books is not the weirdest thing ever."  
  
"Did I mention I have slight telepathic abilities?" Arza asked.  
  
"Your just loaded with powers, aren't you?" Clark turned to her for a moment, before realizing he was driving.  
  
"Just those two, and I don't even know where the hell they came from. That's why I was home schooled for the last few years. I got it when I was like twelve. Trust me, its not nice having Kristy from the Babysitter's club books pop up in your bedroom."  
  
Clark laughed, "I'm sure it's not."  
  
"Don't forget to turn."  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I didn't even notice." He swung the truck around, and down the road to her house.  
  
"I'm not freaking you out to badly am I?"  
  
"Of course not. I have one question though."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What happens to these people when they. come alive?"  
  
"They disappear after about fifteen minutes. The longest one ever stayed was three hours." She shrugged, "It was annoying, having some little kid from a book following you around a house asking were his mommy was."  
  
Clark parked the truck in front of his house, "We can talk about this later, right?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled, "It's nice having confided in someone besides my mother."  
  
"I'll see you on Monday then?" Clark asked.  
  
"Of course." Arza pushed open the door.  
  
"Arza?" Clark asked, before she got out of the truck.  
  
"Yea?" She turned.  
  
Stalling for a moment, he leaned over and kissed her, "See you later."  
  
Arza smiled lightly, "Good night, Mr. Kent." She slid out of the truck, and shut the door.  
  
__  
  
"Kind of late for a visit, isn't it Clark?" Lex Luthor sat in his study, his young friend standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh, I was passing by." Clark shrugged, "It's been a few days since I saw you, so I figured I'd drop in and say hello."  
  
"Hello." Lex leaned back in his chair, "So. tell me, what are you doing in town this late."  
  
"I just got back from dropping off Arza."  
  
"Arza?"  
  
"Yea. Arza Gehnsen." Clark nodded, "She's new at school."  
  
"You look very pleased about that."  
  
"Yea.I mean she's really nice, and she seems to like me, and everything."  
  
"That's nice." Lex nodded, "Why do I have the feeling that you came over here for more then to say hello?"  
  
"I dunno." Clark shrugged.  
  
Lex was silent as he watched Clark begin to circle the room, "You look very pleased with yourself."  
  
"I am pleased with myself. I mean. in a manner of speaking."  
  
"Ah." Lex nodded, "What is it you've done now, Clark?"  
  
"Oh.nothing." Clark shook his head, "I mean I doubt you'd be interested in it."  
  
Lex looked at him some more, "You know. I think I may have something for you."  
  
"Oh no, you've given me plenty of stuff already, Lex. I mean the box, the foil." Clark shook his head.  
  
"No. You really deserve it. I'll find it, and bring it over tomorrow."  
  
"Ah.thanks Lex." Clark shrugged, "May I ask what it is first?"  
  
"You'll find out when I bring it over tomorrow."  
  
__  
  
"So, are you up to a TVLand marathon?" Arza asked, standing in front of her locker, Clark towering over her, "There's a lot of good things on tonight."  
  
"We can't." Clark told her, "If you remember, we're going to be at my house.with Lana, working on History project."  
  
"Oh." Arza's face fell, "I forgot about that."  
  
"Yea, I figured you had."  
  
"Well, how about." Arza began to straighten the collar on his shirt, "after we finish.we can. go back to my house, and then watch our shows?" She asked, "I mean.sure it will late and everything, but that's when all the good shows are on."  
  
"Ah.I think I know where you're going with this." Clark smiled, "But I also think I like were your going."  
  
Arza smiled as well, "I have to go get to class."  
  
"Oh damn. I forgot we're the hall way."  
  
Behind them, Chloe slammed her locker shut; "Clark.would you mind walking with me to English?"  
  
"Oh, sure Chloe." Clark gave her a quick smile, before turning back to Arza, "So, my house tonight after school, and then when we get done there, I'll take you home, and we can watch old TV shows."  
  
"Okay." Arza smiled.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Clark placed a quick peck on her cheek, before turning, and walking down the hall with Chloe. 


End file.
